The inventive subject matter is generally directed to items of luggage, such as suitcases, backpacks, travel packs, carry-ons, duffel bags, brief cases, travel cases, and gear bags. More particularly, the inventive subject matter is directed to an item of luggage that is coupled to a structural frame that supports the item in an upright position or reinforces the item, the frame being movable between first and second positions.
Prior art luggage systems may be prone to tipping over or in need of better support from tip-over when placed in a desired upright position. Often wheel assemblies or ground-engaging braces are permanently attached to the lower portions of luggage items to help provide mobility and support. Among the factors driving changes in the way people pack and travel are airline restrictions on number, size and weight of checked and carry-on luggage. Modern luggage systems need to be more flexible and allow travelers to change the number of bags they have based on modularity and expandability. However, given the fixed nature of the mobility and support features in existing luggage systems, such systems do not provide adequate support or other functionalities from one configuration of modularity or expandability to another. For example, the use of fixed wheels on the front of a main luggage item does not lend to making the front of the main item a modular removable item because the detachment of the removable item with wheels would takes mobility away from the main item. Similarly, the brace used at the front of some luggage items to support the item upright may consist of or be connected to structure that impedes the detachment of a removable item.
Given the evolving nature of the needs of travelers and other users, and in luggage systems, there is a need for improved luggage systems.